The production of olefins is an important process in the generation of monomers for the manufacture of polymers, detergents and alkylate. The process of generating olefins also generates aromatic compounds. A typical aromatics removal process is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,231 wherein the aromatics are removed by contact with a solvent.
In another process, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,715, a selective aromatics removal zone is used for the adsorption of aromatics onto a sorbent. The sorbent undergoes periodic regeneration for reuse.
In yet another process, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,368, a process for the removal of aromatics is presented using an absorbing medium to remove contaminants. The absorbing medium comprise a heavy oil or typical refinery stream having a boiling point between 150° C. to 430° C.